


Wolves in Need

by chiquislover25



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boatbaby (Game of Thrones), Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/M, North bashing, Stark bashing, am I ever going to let it go?, because I still want to, because it always exists, but Cersei is, sigh..., what else did you expect with Northern Independence?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiquislover25/pseuds/chiquislover25
Summary: They made her leave, with their disrespect and hatred. Now they must travel across the Narrow Sea to find her again and ask for her help. And hopefully find their missing brother as well.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 378
Kudos: 686





	1. Introduction: Arya

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.... so have no idea where this story came from. I truly don't. I'll try my best to update my other stories soon and this one is going to have some chapters to it, not sure how many. This first chapter is an intro of sorts, hence the lack of length.

It has been four years since the North had woken to find the Dragon Queen and her people gone. It had been the morning after the feast celebrating the defeat of the Night King. The castle had slowly awoken and found the grounds surrounding it devoid of Unsullied, Dothraki, and most importantly of Dragons. A letter addressed to the Lords stated that the Queen had decided to leave the North and no longer pursue the Iron Throne.

The North had celebrated that night.

They were free from tyrants and southerners. The foreigners and their Queen were gone. They were finally independent.

It wasn’t until the following morning that they realized that the man they had once called King was gone too.

They had asked Bran where he had gone but were told a vow had been made not to reveal where Jon had journeyed to.

The men did not take that well, calling her brother a traitor, a fool, a bastard too caught up on the first cunt he came in. So many insults were hurled and not once had any of them stopped it. Not her, not Sansa nor Bran.

Sansa was named Queen and the North assumed it would live in peace.

They were wrong.

Even with the grain, the Dragon Queen had left behind, they soon found themselves in Winter with very few provisions and supplies. People began to grow hungry, unrest began to occur and soon death came for much of the populace. That however was just the beginning.

Cersei had not forgotten them and soon sent the Golden Company and her troops to the North. Towns and castles were burned to the ground. Everyone and everything in their path were killed. Just as they had feared. But instead of the Dragon Queen, the north was bloodied by the Mad Lannister.

They were left with no option but to escape.

They fled north to Eastwatch where the wall had fallen to allow the dead to pass through. Lord Manderly had managed to send ships up there for their escape before White Harbor was overrun.

Some wildlings were there and part of her hoped to find her brother there. Much to her dismay however they had not seen him since the feast either.

Now, what remains of the North sails East, towards a continent that she herself had once fled to, in search of someone to help them. To help them return their home, to get rid of Cersei, and feed their people.

She sighs, knowing exactly who they are looking for.

The person who they had cursed, spat at, disrespected, and undermined years ago. The only person who had the power to defeat the Mad Queen.

Daenerys Targaryen.


	2. Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for the response to the first chapter of this story. I didn't expect to get such a reaction. Now I only hope I can live up to whatever expectations you all have for it. 
> 
> Here is the first official chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

She once believed the Giant of Bravos was the greatest sight of all of Essos. She had been a young girl back then, escaping a land where she had lost everyone she loved and searching for a new life and a way to escape everything.

But as they dock in the harbor of the Bay of Dragons, the pyramids of Meereen make the Giant pale in comparison.

They are beautiful. Nothing like them exist in Westeros. they almost appear to be mountains grazing the skies. What catches her attention however is the largest of the three flying a giant Targaryen banner. Throughout the city, she sees these banners proudly on display, a sea of black and red.

Most of their people stayed on the ships, with only the remaining Starks and Lords of the North traveling through the streets of the once slave city. People look happy, well-fed. Children are playing freely, men are working, women are singing and soldiers are keeping the peace.

“They look happy,” Lord Manderly points out.

“They are blinded to the fact that they are under a tyrant, Lord Manderly,” Sansa is quick to spew out.

“That tyrant may be our only chance to return to Winterfell, Sansa, do not forget that,” she snaps at her sister, effectively quieting the once Queen of the North.

A large shadow followed by a roar cuts off her sister as the largest of the Queen’s dragons flies above them, swooping down and barely missing the buildings. She and the rest of the Northerners all cower at the sight but surprisingly the citizens of Meereen do not. Instead, the roar is met with the loud and joyful shouts of those surrounding them. Everyone reaches up towards the beast, smiles on their faces, waving and grasping.

“Mhysa! Mhysa!” the men, women, and children cheer. 

“What are they saying?” Lord Glover asks.

“They are calling out mother,” a woman in red robes says in the common tongue.

“Mother?” another lord asks as she tries to figure out how this woman snuck up on her.

“Yes. The people of Essos see the Queen as their mother. She feeds them, protects them, and loves them, no matter their mistakes. She is fair and just and liberated them from their chains,” the woman says, awe, pride, and loyalty dripping from her voice.

“You speak of her as if she were a god,” Sansa scoffs as envy drips from hers.

“And are Targaryens not gods amongst men? What else would you call a woman who walked out of flames, hatched eggs from stone, and mounts them with no fear? Or a man who takes a knife to the heart and comes back a few days later and does the same?” the woman asks, looking directly into her eyes.

_Jon…_

She rushes towards the woman and clutches onto her robes.

“Where is he?” she growls, shaking the woman, who instead of showing fear simply smiles, her green eyes burning into her soul.

“You would be wise to unhand me Arya Stark. There is no need for a girl to act this way,” the woman says with a smile.

“Who are you?” she asks.

She fails to realize that she and her people are surrounded by Unsullied soldiers

“Release Lady Kinvara now,” one of the Unsullied soldiers orders. 

Before she can respond the woman speaks in a different language and the Unsullied relax their stances. The woman then turns back to look at her.

“Now if you would release me, Princess Arya…”

“Do not call me that!” she exclaims.

“It is what you are. Your sister claimed the North and was named Queen, even if you refuse it you are a princess. Now if you wish to meet with MY queen, I suggest you release me and follow me toward the pyramid,” the Red Woman says with a smirk.

She looks towards her companions who still look terrified at the spears pointed at them. She releases Kinvara and watches as the Unsullied put away their spears.

“Wise choice,” Kinvara says. “Now Andals…”

“We are not Andals!” Lord Glover growls.

“To those here, anyone from your continent is an Andal. Now follow me,” the woman says turning and walking towards the largest of the pyramids.

The pyramid grows even more imposing as they walk closer and closer. As they approach the entrance of a tunnel the Red Woman stops and turns to look at them.

“You must keep in mind where you are and why you are here. My Queen is generous and helps those in need,” she starts but is interrupted by a scoff from Sansa. “My apologies Queen Sansa but did my Queen not answer your brother’s plight for help against the Great Others?”

“Only to steal the North,” Sansa says and is met by grunts of agreement from the other Lords.

The Red Woman simply raises her eyebrow in what appears to be fascination.

“If this is your mindset, I wish you luck in your endeavor to receive assistance. Follow this tunnel and announce who you are to the Unsullied in charge they will tell the Queen. As long as you continue like this I cannot help,” Kinvara announces before disappearing among the shadows.

“Come my Lords. We should proceed and demand what we are owed,” Sansa announces, holding her head high.

She can see Bran sigh and shake his head before being pushed behind Sansa. Her younger brother seems tired, more than he even was when the Night King attacked. He had opposed everything Sansa and the North had done, claiming that it was not in the best interest of the people. But none had listened to him until evacuations were needed.

Soon they arrive at what she assumes is the throne room and there sitting on a simple stone bench up on a high landing is Daenerys Targaryen.

She is surrounded by who she assumes is her advisors and she appears to be listening attentively to what the person below is saying to her. The years seemed to have been kind to her. The beauty she possessed years ago is even more prominent, and any self-doubt she may have had during her time in the North is completely gone. She looked regal, she looked compassionate and she looked sure of herself, a glow seeming to surround her.

The Dragon Queen’s eyes never leave the family standing below her begging for her help. What is surprising is hearing the man speaking in the Common Tongue.

“Please, your Grace, we just ask for some sanctuary. I can work, so can my boys, we will do whatever is necessary but please do not send us back to Westeros,” the man pleads.

This surprises her, hearing a man from Westeros begging a foreigner for help. Sansa scoffs at this.

“She will deny it, any tyrant would,” Sansa mutters. But instead, the Dragon Queen looks sympathetically at the family.

“You were brought here by Ser Davos and the Iron Fleet correct?”

Ser Davos? The smuggler had disappeared around the same time the Dragon Queen had left. He had claimed to have no role in the North after his King had left and said that he was to return to the Stormlands with Gendry.

“Yes your Grace. We heard whispers of the Lord of Stormsend helping people escape and decided to make the journey,” the man answers. The Queen then turns towards the side to two figures a familiar older man and an unknown woman.

“Thank you both for your continued help,” the Queen says and both figures bow in acknowledgment. She then turns towards the family. “Just like all refugees from the sunset kingdoms, I will offer you home, food, and work. Your sons will be placed in learning schools to learn the basics and later provided work as well.”

The family nearly collapses in relief and happiness.

“Thank you, thank you so much your Grace!” the man says, bowing to the Dragon Queen.

The Dragon Queen smiles as the family is escorted out. But as she looks up and sees the Northern retinue that smile disappears.

A dark-skinned woman whom she vaguely remembers being in Winterfell approaches the Dragon Queen. The Queen whispers something in the woman’s ear not once breaking eye contact with Sansa and the woman quickly leaves. 

Unsullied soldiers surround them, spears ready to attack as they are herded towards the bottom of the steps. One of the men begins to announce all her titles as she stares down at Sansa. Lord Glover then steps forward and announces Sansa's much fewer titles.

There is a moment of silence as the tension in the room grows. The Dragon Queen is the first to break it.

“When I left the cold and ungrateful wasteland that was the Northern Kingdom I expected never to see your faces again,” the Dragon Queen starts serenely. “It wasn’t until the refugees began arriving that the possibility of seeing you bigoted Lords and Ladies became more and more inevitable. Now here you are.”

“If you had left us with another choice…” Sansa starts but the Dragon Queen is quick to cut her off.

“Do not place the blame or responsibility of what has occurred in Westeros at my feet. Your decisions and those of Cersei Lannister have put you in this position, not I,” the Dragon Queen says.

“You owe us your help!” Sansa exclaims.

“I owe you nothing!” the Dragon Queen asserts. “I gave you what you wanted. I saved your land, brought you grain, and gave you your precious freedom with nothing in return.”

“What about my brother. Was he not enough?” Sansa asks.

The Dragon Queen freezes before glaring at Sansa's comment.

“Your mother may have treated him as an unwanted object and you all may see him as a disposable bastard but I do not. So do not dare to consider him a form of payment for what I did for the North,” the Dragon Queen growls as a roar is heard from outside the pyramid.

“You took him. Convinced him with your wicked ways to abandon his home, his family and his people,” Sansa argues as the Northern Lord grunt in agreement. She watches as the Dragon Queen looks towards Bran and he simply shakes his head. This seems to relax the queen somehow.

“I did no such thing. We had this discussion before Lady Stark, you suggesting I had seduced your brother and convinced him to bend the knee. And as I pointed out then I will point it out now. If it was his idea, his plead, his yearning for us both to leave, for me to abandon my lifelong goal, to form a home with him for the first time in either of our lives, who convinced whom?” she asks with a smile, seeming to be mocking her sister. She decides to step forward then.

“My brother has a home. He has a family. He would never abandon us for no reason,” she says.

The Dragon Queen smiles at her, almost sadly. Instead of answering she stands and upon doing so a certain roundness in her abdomen becomes evident, leaving her and many of the others breathless.

“There were many reasons, Arya Stark, one of which is certainly running around the pyramid as we speak. However the rest is not mine to give,” the Dragon Queen says, just as the doors behind her open.

And there surprisingly wearing black and red is her brother Jon Snow


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for my slow updates but I have been panicking with my co-workers as we prepare ourselves to finally receive students back into the school. Hopefully, everything will go well. I hope you all like this!
> 
> EDIT: Sorry about this but I had originally intended for the twins to be boys for a further plot point and switched it to girls last minute. Now however I realize it was a mistake and have switched them to boys again. Sorry!

Her brother had changed.

It was a very subtle thing. He held himself differently, appearing more sure and proud of himself than she had ever seen. It had been one of the downsides of her brother being her father’s bastard, he was never sure, always belittled himself, and held himself as if he were beneath everyone. She was happy his brother had found some confidence. However, the colors he wore unsettled her. There were no greys, no direwolves, he only wore red and black with a large dragon pin, similar to the Dragon Queen’s. Longclaw was still at his side but another blade was also resting on her brother’s other hip.

But regardless of those things, this was still her brother and she was happy to see him.

“Jon!” she exclaims happily taking a step towards him before Unsullied soldiers impede her way. 

She expected her brother to react, to immediately demand the Queen’s eunuch soldiers to stand down, but that does not happen. Her brother does not even look in their direction. His eyes are on the Dragon Queen and only on the Dragon Queen. A smile which she would so rarely see forms on her brother’s face and a matching one forms on the Queen’s. Besides the guards surrounding them, everyone else kneels as Jon steps up on the landing, taking hold of his Queen. Her attention had solely been on her brother that she missed the reentry of the Dragon Queen’s dark-skinned advisor, who is holding the hands of two silver-haired boys.

“You stand in the presence of Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of his name, King of Mereen and the Bay of Dragons, Khal of the Great Grass Sea, the White Wolf, the Hidden Dragon, former Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Former King in the North, Friend of the Freefolk and Father of Dragons,” the woman announces with a smile.

Her jaw drops. The jaws of everyone around her drop.

Aegon Targaryen?! King?! Dragon?!

There is a moment of silence that is broken by Bran’s voice.

“It is good to see you have embraced who you are, Aegon,” her younger brother says with a smirk on his face, which Jon returns, without saying a word. 

“Who he is? What is this madness? Aegon Targaryen? He is nothing more than our father’s bastard, Bran!" Sansa shouts, voicing what most of the Northerners are thinking. There are two roars heard outside the pyramid as both the Dragon Queen and her brother glared at them all. She expects her brother to finally speak as he finally looks at them but instead it is the Queen that steps forward.

“You speak in such a way towards my King, husband, and father of my children, Lady Sansa, and I will make sure you remember the words of our house!” the Dragon Queen threatens.

“You dare threaten me you foreign whore!” Sansa yells.

The room seems to drop in temperature, as Jon presses the Dragon Queen behind him, glaring daggers at Sansa.

“If anyone is a foreign whore here in this city it is you, Lady Stark,” her brother growls, speaking for the first time.

“Unsullied!” Jon shouts and they all stand in attention. “Take these…. people out of our pyramid and do not allow them to enter.”

In unison, the Unsullied move to take hold of them, and her brother turns leading the Dragon Queen and the two little boys away. She manages to escape the hold of one of the soldiers and runs after her brother. She grabs his arm which he is quick to pull away as he turns to look at her. She tries to find some warmth, some love in his eyes towards her, as he did when they saw each other the first time in years. But she doesn’t find any.

“Please Jon, you’re our brother, we’re your family. We need your help,” she pleads as she hears the Unsullied pause their removal of the Northern people.

There is some are softening in his eyes and for a brief moment she sees her older brother. He orders the Queen’s advisor to take the children away, before once again turning to look at her.

“I am not your brother,” he says.

“Yes, you are. I don’t care what everyone else calls you, what Sansa calls you, you are my brother, son of Ned Stark just as the rest of us are.”

His eyes harden at the mention of their father and she watches as the Dragon Queen reaches for his hand. He turns to look at her and the Queen simply says.

“You know who you are.”

She grows angry at this.

“What did you tell him?” she nearly growls, glaring at the Dragon Queen. “What lies have you told him?”

“My wife has told me nothing., The two people responsible for me knowing the truth are Bran and Samwell Tarly. They told me the truth, they told me who I am,” Jon answers, not allowing the Queen to answer.

“What truth are you talking about? That you are Aegon Targaryen? Jon you are are the most Stark out of all of us, you can’t be a Targaryen!” she almost yells, desperate for her brother to understand.

“My parents were Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, your father Eddard took me from my mother’s dying arms after learning I was their trueborn son and claimed me as his bastard,” he nearly spats out the last word.

She turns to look at Bran who simply nods his head confirming what Jon said.

“For years, your father allowed me to be treated like nothing, like a cum stain on his honor,” Jon speaks looking at her directly. “He allowed your mother to mistreat me, to humiliate and abuse me for years before sending me off to the wall to rid the one threat to his best friend’s throne. Do you know what his final words to me were, Arya? Do you?”

She shakes her head, fighting back the tears that are surprisingly forming in her eyes.

“The next time we meet, we’ll talk about your mother,” Bran says, answering Jon’s question and drawing attention back to him. “Father never intended for Aegon to find out. He wanted Robert to remain as King and for Aegon to swear away his birthright as heir to the Iron Throne by joining the Night's Watch.”

She finds it hard to believe that her father could do what Jon and Bran say. Her father was honorable, he cared about his blood, about his family, he would never put Robert Baratheon before his own family.

“But he did even before Aegon,” Bran says, most likely knowing what she was thinking. “He wanted Robert to be his brother so much that he did not take into account how miserable his sister would be. That is why Aunt Lyanna ran away because risking everything to be with the man she loved was much better than being forced to spend the rest of her life with an unfaithful drunken pig.”

For a reason, Bran smiles at this as if the last comment is something he found funny.

“Regardless of what our father did he kept him alive. The Starks, the North kept him alive, he owes us his life,” Sansa exclaims and some of the Lords foolishly agree.

Jon’s demeanor turns colder still as he glares at the group.

“My life? MY LIFE!!” Jon shouts with a roar being heard outside the pyramid. “Because of your precious Ned Stark I swore my life away and was killed by the men sworn as my brothers trying to save the realm! I fought to regain Winterfell for the Starks, nearly getting crushed to death because you failed to inform me more men were coming to our aide Sansa!”

He begins to stalk down the steps away from the dragon queen and closer to the Northerns. 

“I went beyond the wall nearly drowning and freezing in an attempt to convince more people to join us in the war against the dead,” he stops right in front of Sansa. “Finally I brought the most powerful ally in the world to the North to defend the place I believed to be my home. And what did you all do? You all hate me for it. You hated me, you hated the Queen I chose, you hated her people, her dragons, you hated all of it.”

“She wanted the North! We deserved our independence, not be ruled by a foreign…” Sansa starts but stops herself as Jon seems ready to attack her. “By a Targaryen tyrant.”

“We gave you what you all wanted. We gave you your independence,” Jon reminds them.

“But you left us with Cersei! She has tormented our coast! Sacked and burned our castles! Taken our limited stores! Our people are now homeless, Jon!” Sansa exclaims.

“What did you expect! That Cersei would just accept the North rebelling against her?” Jon asks sarcastically.

Sansa opens and closes her mouth, not able to answer. Jon takes a step closer towards her, making her sister look more uncomfortable than she ever has seen.

“You have come here to our home, made demands, insulted my wife. I want you and all the lords that have followed you to leave. The North is none of our concern and I never want to see any of your faces again. Unsullied!”

The Unsullied once again move to remove them from the pyramid, Jon not flinching or moving once. Her senses must be off as she misses the Red Woman, who has come to stand near the Dragon Queen as she is dragged away.

The last thing she sees is her brother approaching his Queen and speaking with the Red Woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So I decided to update this story first, Yay! Inspiration was there and I decided to seize the moment. Hope you all like it.

Every day for three moons she attempts to gain an audience with her brother. And every day for three moons she has been denied.

Their people have struggled, being glared at by the people of the city and denied help and courtesy, especially from the Unsullied and Dothraki. They were begrudgingly given shelter and simple work but many have resorted to begging.

Not once during their struggles do they see her brother or hear from him, seeming to prove he meant his words of never again seeing them and that the North meant nothing

The only news they receive regarding the Royal Family is the announcement of the birth of the new Targaryen.

Throughout the city, people toast and celebrate the birth, almost as if they were celebrating the birth of a family member instead of a monarch. There are parades, festivals, and dances every day for almost a sennight. And it is only through these celebrations that she learns the name her brother had bestowed on his child.

Princess Rhaenys Targaryen.

“ _She must be a beauty! Just like Mhysa!”_

_“The King and Queen deserve this blessing!”_

_“I heard she is named after the King’s only sister!”_

That last one had hurt more than she cared to admit.

It had also been the last straw and the deciding factor that led her here, sneaking into the pyramid alone. 

She looks around the massive pyramid almost room by room looking for her brother. Eventually, she does find him

At first glance he appears to be alone, sitting on a bench on a balcony of sorts. But as she approaches, she is surprised to hear a soft melody coming from her brother’s lips and finally sees a small bundle being gently rocked in his arms.

His face is full of pride and devotion, as his sole attention rests on the babe he is serenading. She sees small tufts of brown hair on top of the little girl's head and a little hand reaching out to gasp Jon’s finger. An infantile laugh escapes the small body when she grabs hold of her father’s finger and a rare chuckle leaves Jon as well.

“You are growing stronger, my love, soon you will be as strong as your muña, who is the strongest woman I know,” he coos at the babe before continuing his song.

Not once had she seen Jon so much at peace nor had she ever heard him sing. But here he was the perfect picture of fatherhood, rocking his daughter in time with his tune.

The peaceful moment is broken, however, as the two silver-haired boys enter the balcony.

At least she assumed it was broken.

The boys, instead of being rowdy and loud as she expected most 4-year-olds to be, are quiet and gentle, almost tiptoeing towards their father to avoid startling the babe in their father’s arms. Both boys take a seat on either side of their father and rest their heads on Jon’s arms.

“It is such a rare sight for you to see is it not?” A voice asks startling her. She turns her head to look at the Red Priestess who had somehow managed to find her and sneak up on her.

“You are losing your touch. The Queen herself already knows of your presence.”

“Then why am I still here?” she dares to ask

The priestess smiles.

“She wanted you to see this, to see this sight,” The red woman says gesturing towards her brother. “What do you see, Arya Stark?”

“My brother holding his daughter while his sons sit next to him,” she states, but the Priestess shakes her head.

“You see much more than that. Be honest to yourself, what exactly do you see?”

She feels her heart clench, as the yearning returns full force.

“A… a family. Happiness. Love. Peace,” she admits.

“All things your brother never had before.”

She wants to argue with her, to say her brother had a family, that he was happy and loved at home, but she can’t. Memories of the lonely brooding boy he had been when forced to take the Black and the way the Northern men had cheered and cursed his name when he disappeared come to the forefront. Jon had never had this, had given up on ever having this, but now did thanks to the Dragon Queen.

“Come, my Queen wishes to speak with you,” the priestess announces, turning around towards the door. She takes one last glance at her brother and his family before following the priestess out.

They do not speak as she is lead to a different room and there sitting at a desk is the Dragon Queen. She has a serious look on her face as she stares at her.

“Thank you Kinvara, please inform my husband of Princess Stark’s presence,” the Dragon Queen orders.

The priestess agrees and immediately leaves the room, leaving her alone with the Dragon Queen.

“Have a seat Princess Stark,” The Queen says.

“I am not a princess,” she repeats but sitting in the open chair.

“So you say. But regardless of what title you decide to go by, you are here, sneaking around my pyramid and attempting to get close to my family.”

“Jon is my family!” she shouts. 

“If the way you all treated my husband is how you treat family, I am relieved he no longer considers you such,” the Queen firmly responds, leaving her unable to speak. “Now the reason I allowed you here is to give you this.”

She hands over a scroll with a broken seal, a Lannister seal. She quickly unfurls the scrolls and reads its contents.

“You all have brought danger to my shores, to my people, and my family. Cersei Lannister has declared war upon us because she discovered you fled here. Now I ask you to give me one good reason not to have my Unsullied gather you and your people and send you back to Cersei?”

She does not have an answer. She knows that had Sansa and the Northern Lords received the same raven, they would not have hesitated regardless of her brother’s love, marriage, or children. Maybe they do deserve to die at Cersei’s hands.

“The people are innocent. The smallfolk, the women, the children. They did not get to decide what their lords and Queen chose, they do not deserve to die for our mistakes,” she admits, looking down at her hands. “I know what Sansa would have done in your position with no hesitation.”

“Yes I think we both know how that would have ended, three more Targaryen children killed by Gregor Clegane and their bloodied bodies placed on the steps of the Iron Throne while Aegon and I are forced to watch before we got our merciful death,” she answers coldly. “But you are right about one thing, the smallfolk are innocent and should not pay for their idiotic leaders’ behavior. So I will not send them to their deaths.”

“What about…”

“I still have not decided. For now, you all may stay in Meereen, Cersei is an ocean away and can not reach me or my family as easily as she thinks…”

The door of the room opens, interrupting the Dragon Queen and a young girl walks into the room carrying a tray. Something seems off and her senses seem to be on high alert. The Queen seems to have the same reaction as she reaches slowly below her desk for something.

“You were supposed to be alone,” the girl says.

Before anyone can say a word, the girl lunges towards the Dragon Queen, who surprisingly stops the attack with a blade. She quickly moves and attacks the girl as well and between the two quickly disarm and subdue the would-be assassin.

“Who sent you?” she asks, pressing her dagger into the assassin's neck as the Dragon Queen quickly sends for her soldiers and her family.

“The Lannisters send their regards,” the girl says and suddenly her mouth begins to foam and her eyes go dead. She shoves the body to the ground and turns to find both Jon and the Dragon Queen staring at her.

“I want you to bring your sister to the pyramid, her and the bigoted lords that follow her. I want them to see what their actions have brought forth,” Jon says, fire burning in his eyes.

“Jon…”

“Go. Go and tell them they have forced the dragons back into their gods dammed game and they will pay for it,” Jon growls. “That unless they come and do as we say they will suffer the same fate as Cersei Lannister, fire and blood.”

She cannot answer as she is soon, once again being led out by Unsullied and only one thought crosses her mind.

_What have we done?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So here is another chapter, it is a bit short but I am trying my best to write updates to all my stories before going to break, during which, who knows how much free time I'll have. I hope you all enjoy it.

How her sister could still maintain her arrogance even after being told of Cersei’s demands for their heads she is not sure. And how her brother and his wife kept their emotions in check after Sansa’s rant surprised her just as much. But right now as she stands here she wishes nothing more than for her sister to keep her mouth shut and understand the position she and their people are in.

“I do not think you understand, Lady Stark, you are in no position to demand, argue or dispute anything,” the Dragon Queen answers calmly.

“I am the Queen of the North, I have every right…”

“You are the Queen of nothing! You lost your rights when you lost your kingdom!” Jon cuts her off.

“And the reason that happened was that you followed your cock and left your home to join your…” does not get to finish as Jon slams his hands on the table in front of him.

“You DARE call my wife a whore one more time Sansa and I will gladly allow Ghost to rip your throat out before giving your body to the dragons!” Jon growls, shocking everyone into silence and glaring at every lord and lady in the room. “And that goes for everyone! To my biggest shame, I allowed you all to disrespect my wife in the North, fooling myself in believe that you all would change and come to accept her and accept my decisions. But I was wrong and you all showed yourselves to be ungrateful small-minded arseholes!”

Silence fell in the room, no one daring to say anything following her brother’s vent. Bran seems to have enjoyed it for a smile forms on his face and his shoulders move almost in laughter. The Dragon Queen places a hand on Jon’s back, helping the tension leave his body.

“What you all are failing to understand,” the Queen says as Jon straightens himself, “is that my children’s lives have been threatened. Their lives are at stake and there is nothing my husband and I would not do to keep them safe.”

“With all due respect, your Grace,” Lord Manderly speaks. “As long as Cersei Lannister is alive, none of us are safe.”

The Dragon Queen smiles as if she just received exactly what she wanted. But she is quick to return her face to her regal look, not betraying her emotions and she doubts anyone else saw the smile.

“And what would you have us do?” the Dragon Queen asks.

“Be the Queen and King you were both meant to be,” an unfamiliar Lord speaks.

“And you are?” Jon asks.

“Lord Howland Reed, your grace,” the man introduces himself with a bow. “I was a friend of your mother and was there when your uncle found you at the Tower of Joy.”

Jon seems to be stunned, many different emotions going through his eyes, his body becoming even tenser than before. The Dragon Queen reaches for his hand, interlacing their finger and her brother seems to draw strength from her.

“Y… you knew my mother?” Jon asks, his voice tense and full of emotion.

“Aye, my King,” Lord Reed says, causing grumbles to form the other Northerners. “And I would like nothing more than to speak of her to you in a more private meeting.”

“I would appreciate that Lord Reed,” Jon says, clearing his throat. “But first the issue of what our next step is should be determined.”

“I think, your Grace, both you and the Queen already know what needs to happen. You were both born to rule the Seven Kingdoms, and yes my lords and ladies, I mean all seven kingdoms,” the man bravely states.

“You would betray your Queen Lord Reed? Daughter of Ned Stark?!” Sansa rages as she stands in an attempt to glare down at the lord.

“Forgive me, my lady, but I never bend the knee to you,” Lord Reed responds, leaving Sansa near ready to burst in anger. The Lord of Greywater Watch turns back to Jon and the Dragon Queen. “The North owes you two everything, all the kingdoms owe you their survival. The other Lords may be too proud to beg for help but I am not.”

The man stands before dropping down on his knees before the Targaryens.

“I Howland Reed, Lord of the Greywater Watch, pledge myself and my people to the rightful rulers of the Seven Kingdoms, King Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of his Name and Queen Daenerys Targaryen, first of her name. I simply ask for your help defeating Cersei Lannister and in return, I offer my family’s loyalty in perpetuity.”

There is a moment of silence as everyone processes what just occurred. The first ones to react are Jon and the Dragon Queen, both standing and making their ways to stand before Lord Reed.

“We accept your pledge, Lord Reed,” Jon says looking the most regal she has ever seen him.

“And in return, we pledge ourselves to your family. You will have food upon your table, drink to sate your thirst, and fire to warm your harth. As long as we and our children after us are in power your family and your people will want for naught, sol long as we can provide,” The Dragon Queen vows.

“Now stand Lord Reed,” Jon orders and the Lord is quick to obey. “Go and retrieve your family and people. You along with them will be housed here in the pyramid until we return to Westeros.”

“Thank you, your Graces,” the man humbly says.

“Grey Worm, please have some Unsullied escort Lord Reed and his family,” the Dragon Queen orders.

“Yes, my Queen,” the man called Grey Worm responds leading Lord Reed out of the room.

The monarchs then turn towards them once again.

“We offer the same vow to you if you bend the knee and pledge yourselves to my wife and me. Those who do not, will not suffer our wrath as many of you most likely fear. You simply will not receive our help in any matter,” Jon says.

There is only a moment of hesitation and many, including Lord Manderly and lady Karstark, bend the knee to the monarchs. The same oat is given to them from Jon and his wife and they too are sent away with the Unsullied.

She looks and finds very few remain, most notable being Lord Glover and Lord Royce from the Vale.

“Aegon,” Bran speaks. “I to would like to bend the knee.”

“Bran!” Sansa exclaims.

“You know I never agreed with anything you did, Sansa. I told you more than once to reach out and bend the knee. To put away your pride and save the North,” her younger brother to their sister before turning to Jon and his wife. “I, as the last son of Ned Stark, also bend the knee to the rightful Queen and King.”

Sansa looks utterly betrayed by their brother, lowering herself into her chair in disbelief as Bran is also taken out of the room by the Queen’s men.

“It seems you have been left no options, cousin. I will ask you one more time, bend the knee, Sansa.”

Sansa glares at the monarchs the Dragon Queen with a smirk on her face.

“I Sansa Stark bend…” her sister starts.

“No. Bend the knee. Beg for our help as you should have since you arrived,” Jon demands, stepping closer towards them.

Sansa clenches her fists, fury radiating from her as she stands and kneels on the ground. She and the other lord follow.

“I Sansa Stark, Queen of the North, b… bend the knee to Aegon Targaryen and Daenerys Targaryen,” she grounds out.

“In perpetuity,” the Queen adds.

“In perpetuity,” Sansa agrees.

“Very good, Sansa. I warn you however that if I even get an inkling of any betrayal towards me or my wife, I will make you and any followers suffer the worst possible way you can imagine, you have my word on it,” Jon growls.

Before anyone can say anything the Queen’s advisor enters, whispers something to both the Dragon Queen and Jon and they both leave the room without saying a word, leaving the advisor behind.

“Their graces have ordered to lead you to your rooms, tomorrow will begin planning for the invasion,” the woman says before more Unsullied enter and lead them out. 


End file.
